


Friction

by Ekala



Series: Tron Kink Meme Fills [9]
Category: Tron: Legacy (2010)
Genre: Frottage, Grinding, M/M, Tron Kink Meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-01
Updated: 2011-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:07:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22343803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ekala/pseuds/Ekala
Summary: Rinzler had these urges, sometimes.
Relationships: Daft Punk Ensemble/Rinzler (Tron)
Series: Tron Kink Meme Fills [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1608718
Kudos: 10





	Friction

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [this post](https://tronkinkmeme.livejournal.com/1551.html?thread=145679#t145679) on the tronkinkmeme. Not edited.

Rinzler had these urges, sometimes. He wasn't sure where they'd come from or why they were there, suspecting a glitch in his coding and worrying about the consequences it would have. They were sudden and intense and his systems would always struggle to cope until they faded away.

He needed friction - intense, rubbing, heated friction, rolling himself against another program. It was just on the interfacing side of dancing and he wondered if his frequent trips to the End of Line club had anything to do with it. Programs there would writhe against each other in a sensual so-called dance and he'd watch, sipping his drink quietly and ignoring his own body's reaction. He would not, could not act upon them. It would simply be unacceptable for a soldier in his position to act so lewdly, at least in public like these other programs. He didn't have anyone to turn to, so he would sit and watch instead, circuits pulsing with energy.

The DJs were the ones who noticed. They were masters of reading emotions among patrons in the club and Rinzler certainly looked like he needed some cheering up. The smaller nudged his partner in the side, nodding out towards him, a question mark flipping up on his screen. The taller tilted his head, watching the soldier a moment before nodding, disconnecting himself from the system and letting his partner take over. He weaved his way through the crowd, ignoring the seductive glances sent his way, sitting at the bar next to Rinzler.

He looked at the MP3, the constant growl of his deepening dangerously. Thomas held up his hands in a surrender pose while letting words scroll across his visor. "COME VISIT BOOTH?" Rinzler glanced up to the window where the other program flashed him a smiley, tilting his head confusedly as he looked back at the one next to him. It couldn't hurt, though - he knew the MP3s were friendly and perhaps they had some information for him.

Rinzler barely noticed his system temperature rising as the beat flowed through him, louder in the tiny booth than outside. Apparently they liked their music as much as everyone else did. They ushered him up to the console, letting him watch them play for a moment. He looked up at the smaller one and found him looking straight at him, visor smiling cheerfully again. "NEED HELP?" Rinzler tilted his helmet, confused again until the taller one melded against his back and ground against him.

His systems shuddered, urges flaring as the friction spread wonderful electric heat throughout his body. The tall one traced the few circuits along the back of his suit, massaging the circles on his lower back gently and shivering as Rinzler let out a metallic moan. He reached out, grabbing the smaller DJ and pulling him flush against him, grinding forward and then back and already losing himself in the heat. He felt the program reach between them, manipulating suits until his cock sprang out, hard and heavy. The tall one whistled, grinding harder against him, smaller one fumbling with his own suit until he drew his own out.

They pressed together, current flowing between them as they rocked in some semblence of a beat. A silver-plated hand was wrapped around the smaller's cock and his own, pressing them together and jerking them off, all flesh and heat and Rinzler growled, bouncing between the two DJs. His systems were flashing red, already overloading because of the release of so much pent up energy, turning his purr into half-pants as he clutched desperately at any inch of the MP3s he could find. This was what he'd yearned for, the friction building up between them until...

The next thing he was aware of was rebooting, carefully laid down in the back of the booth with a tiny pillow. He groggily sat up, systems humming with satisfied energy, looking up at the two DJ's. The smaller one looked back, flashing him a smiley and a thumbs-up, nudging the other one in the side. He looked over as well, words scrolling across his screen. "ANYTIME~"

Rinzler decided that he rather liked the two of them.


End file.
